kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Gnarly Argle Ska
Welcome! We don't think we're the "best room on Kongregate", but we're pretty much the only room that has had a past of citizens being all animals until 1, 2, or 3 people started coming in and most of the pack broke up. GAS is kinda weird but that's what makes it 'special'! The old Room Owner faded away into obscurity. After several months of GAS being unknowned, it finally came under new management when Cylomar decided to own it. Room Description* In the beginning, there was nothing. Then some all-powerful invisible guy in the sky stated 'Let there be light!' And there was still nothing. Only you could see it. And now 100% Dolphin Free! (Ok, it's 98%, but who's counting?) *Cylomar is looking for a new, bigger and better room description for all of Kong to see when they mouseover the awesome Gnarly Argle Ska in the room list. Until at least the new year, he'll be taking suggestions. After which time a poll will be put up on the ones that he deems the best of the lot. Those descriptions will then be put to the vote. Currently there is no character limit nor are there limits to how many suggestions you can submit, but please be reasonable. Keep it clean. This is, after all, an advertisement for GAS. To submit an entry, please do so here. Rules This is a happy place, that wants people to have fun, sadly though, there has to be rules everywhere to ensure everyone has fair rights and/or are safe from any possible danger. Rule #1 - Respect the rules of Kongregate - If you need the rules, just go check them on the main site. If you're too lazy to find them on the site, you can also find the link here. Rule #2 - All mods shall be respected and not rejected - Mods are Kongregate's cops, if you're caught disobeying them, you'll need to be silenced or banned, no exceptions. If you need one while Cylomar or one of the room mods aren't available, you can find which global mods are available on GlobalModFriend's friend list'. Rule #3 - Have fun. Moderators Cylomar : The Room Owner. A person that controls the flow of idiots in-chat, if you disobey him, you get trolled. :P : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Cy, Cylo JesseMH8 : A mod that had gained respect by the rpers for letting them use his private chat, and soon came to Gnarly on regular basis for a few days. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Jesse Swankypickle : Name says it all... : Gender - Swanky Pickle : Nicknames - Swanky, Pickle Regulars of Gnarly Argle Ska Don't break the rules on this wiki, or the rules of GAS on here. Last update: 13 December 2012. 123ma : This is a chick that you do not want to mess with, she used to be the 'queen' of the pack, and a darn agressive one at that, but she's just a kind little girl that will only show fangs when needed. She does like to talk to people, if anyone has a problem and want to talk about it, you can talk to her. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Nibby, Nibblez AngelLovesYou : When she is on, she won't stop talking, unless no one else is there. She is almost always hyper. Is also a really tall girl and loves to write stories. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Angel applesarblu : A guy that's okay in personality. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Blu, Apple, Parth Buddy3345677 : Buddy, one of the potential "pimps" of Gnarly Argle Ska, he's hated by some, he's loved by some, but hey, aren't we all? : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Buddy, Taylor, Tweek cass6869 : A nice and funny girl when she is chatting. She says she is sad at times but when she is sad, it is really easy to make her happy again. So be nice to her and everything will be fine. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Cass, Rock CopyrightedHare : (description pending) Dayovernight : Gnarlys biggest flirt. He has girls PMing him everyday. He's downright a person who you either really want to be around, or you really want to avoid. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Day, Damion dccrulez : Funny guy. Will hug every girl he sees. Just don't get into an arguement with him or he will own you all, as he is the master of arguements. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Dcc, Dan Fang04 : TDP4 player, he has two accounts, one epic, one meh. He's not a fang, so don't worry, he no bite.... That much, along with me and Barrel, we're really the only 3 people that play TDP4 (The Darkness Project 4). : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Fang Frost_Wolf : She can make you positive when you're negative, she's a funny chick that doesn't deserve to be trolled, if she could be. :D : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Frost gammaflux : Very sweet and nice, one of the oldest regulars, give him a pm when you're on. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Gamma, GamGam, Gammy Gnarly_Argle_Ska : Don't question his username. Acts just like how a chat room should act. Represents his chat well. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - GAS, Gassy, Gnarly Gram_Cracker : He's a gram cracker, he tastes good, here, give him a taste! : Gender - Gram Cracker : Nicknames - Gram graveyard890 : He's pretty nice, somewhat mature and a downright awesome person, he actually cares about the chat and its well being. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Grave, Gravey, Walker HaloCatLove : A chick that is one of the many "caretakers" of the chat, she's the "mom" one, so yeah......... XD : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Halo, Alice HotHouseBarrel2 : HHB is the sensetive, romantic, nice guy of Gnarly Argle Ska. He loves 80's rock and hair metal. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Hot, Barrel, HHB ImmortalHDFilms : A YouTuber, his son is A barrel in a hot house, he's one of the good guys if you wanna talk to him. His new alt is ImmortalHDFilms. You should buy his shirts. He has a guinea pig named Hank and he is O- blood type. Just him and his O- brothers can save each other. : Gender - Male/Transformer : Nicknames - Joey, Immortal, Aleks kale7 : An awesome and creative person. She says she hates everyone but she really doesn't. If you get to talk with her and get to know her, you will see she is a pretty nice person. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Kale Katalina_ : Loves Minecraft. Awesome girl, you should meet her. Bet you that you would like her. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Kat, Shay Kmac198 : He be your silent bro, pm him if you want to chat. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Kmac, Mac, Maccy, Killian liljstarz : Lexie is a fun, funny, and dramtic girl. You probably don't wanna start stuff with her, unless you want a good laugh. She is open to all things, and dislikes moderators. : Gender - Female : Nickname - Lexie, Starz Nyan_Cat__ : This is Nyan cat, yes, NYAN CAT. With her captivating song, she sings "Nyan nyan nyan nyan ny...." And you turn into a lifeless being just saying Nyan. She also is bad at spelling, you have to get used to it. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Nyan, Emma Oaktree : (description pending) PrincessS7 : (description pending) qftcu : (description pending) quintonbacot : (description pending) Rolby : He is a very nice guy with a lot of friends. He is also funny and always friendly. : Gender: Male : Nicknames: Rolby. Khagan. Siri10 : (description pending) Stevenwolfeh :An alien turned weregarurumon, Angel Loves You is digidestined. :Gender - Male :Nicknames - Wolf, Wolfeh Sune_Atts : She's silent, she doesn't talk much, but she can get into a regular conversation with just about anyone if you catch her fast enough, she also regularly role plays with one specific person, also, she make completely different nicknames than other people. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Sune Umbriel : This chick is a really good troll. She may have symptoms of multi personality. XD : Gender - Female : Nicknames - UAI, Ariel xxCaliLuvsTS3xx : She randomly bursts into songs, is rarely serious unless pissed. Don't mess with her, unless your prepared for a beating o.o ... She often comes on kongregate to chat with her friends in GAS. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Cali, CaliIsABitch, CaliSaurusRex ZachBrew : EBF series fanboy, like me, and Sune, we talk about the most recent info about the EBF series, if you want to see what it its, JUMP INTO ONE OF OUR CONVOS. :D : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Zach Funny Convos XxWolfverbroxX: If I was a digimon, Angel would be a Digidestined. AngelLovesYou: What's a Digidestined? XxWolfverbroxX: A person that has a Digimon. AngelLovesYou: What's a Digimon? XxWolfverbroxX: O.o ____________________________ sune_atss: Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyannyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyannyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan ____________________________ ImmortalHDFilms: If your wife leaves you, Call me. Cylomar: Don't hold your breath. Cylomar: On second thought. Do. ;}~ ImmortalHDFilms: Okay. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners